YuGiOh: The Real Story
by MDQ
Summary: Why does Yugi live with his grandpa? Why is Kaiba jealous? Why does he call Joey a mutt? Why is Mai using psychic powers? Why does Bakura want to take over the world? Why does Ryou see dead people? What are Mokuba's evil plans?
1. The Birth of Yugi

Hi! This is my first humor fic so please review!

Yu-Gi-Oh: The Real Story 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Summary: This is the real story of Yugi and his friends before the TV producers turned it into a kids show. If you read it, you might be shocked.

Chapter 1: The Birth of Yugi

Once upon a time in a city called Domino City a baby born was born. He had blonde and black and red hair sticking on top of his head like spikes. This baby had a big and important purpose in life: to save the world from evil many, many times. But no one knew that and although the little baby was adorable, crying and shouting like a madman as loud as he could, his parents didn't want him.

They first thought of leaving him in an orphanage but later thought that he might end up adopted by a really rich and evil man that would make him work too hard so one day he could become a capable CEO or that he could be taken in by a family of tomb keepers that would one day carve strange things on his back and make him have a yami that is super evil, so they decided to give him to his grandpa, a short, really short man that worked and lived in a game shop.

'Why not keep him' thought grandpa 'when we can have someone do all the house chores and wok at the game shop for free?' So grandpa shook hands with Yugi's parents to seal their deal and kept the newborn baby with spiky hair.

Years passed and grandpa got his wish: someone to do work for free. However there appeared to be a problem. It seemed that Yugi stopped growing at the age of five resulting in not being able to reach the top shelves of the game shop easily. But then again he didn't quite reach the kitchen table, he needed a ladder to get into the bathtub and someone to lift him in school so he could sit on his extra high chair and reach his desk.

In school he had a very special friend named Tea. She had strange brown hair and big blue eyes. Later on she would be known as the friendship monster. One day two guys named Joey and Tristan wanted to play a game called "fetch doggie fetch" with Yugi. So Joey took a piece of Yugi's millennium puzzle that just happened to be next to him on a desk in school and threw it far, far away so Yugi could go and bring it back. Unfortunately, Joey wasn't the smartest person and he threw it out of the window and into a river. Yugi got angry, smoke started to come out of his head, so Joey decided that it was better if he went to get it for him. And then they were all beaten-up by a stupid-looking bully. And that's how Yugi got his friends.

Stay tuned for chapter 2: "The Jealous Kaiba" where you can learn the truth about Ryou and Bakura, Pegasus' real reason for doing his tournament and about what Seto Kaiba is really planning.

Please Review!

(I have already written chapter 2 but I won't update until I have enough reviews. I _love_ reviews!)


	2. The Jealous Kaiba

Yu-Gi-Oh: The Real Story

_By Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is the real story of Yugi and his friends before the TV producers turned it into a kids show. If you read it, you might be shocked.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Thank you to YugisLittleAngel and Sanzo Lover for reviewing!

Chapter 2: The Jealous Kaiba

Kaiba: I'm not jealous!

Marik's Dark Queen: Sure!

One peaceful morning Yugi and his friends were playing Duel Monsters in school because they never had lessons. A group of people was around them except of one guy who was pretending to be reading a very serious book (it was a Harry Potter book in reality), but in reality he was listening to Yugi and Joey. Now you will probably have one question dear friends of the Yu-Gi-Oh series, which probably is why he was sitting alone. Did no one like him? Did he annoy the people around him? Was he an insane psychotic person out to kill everyone and take over the world? Or maybe he told bad jokes? Or his socks smelled? Maybe he was trying to look under the skirts of the girls sitting around him? (A/N: Imagine that!) And why was he eavesdropping? Was he a spy? But of course not! He was our beloved (or at least mine) Seto Kaiba! The rich and powerful CEO of Kaiba Corp. and duel monsters champion. (But not for much longer. Muahahahahaha!)

He heard Yugi telling Joey that he had a "super rare card" and he decided to follow them to the game shop. Why did he do it? In the series they told you that it was because of the Blue Eyes White Dragon but in reality it was because all that our little Seto wanted in this world was a true friend! Someone to listen to him when he's sad and let him cry in his shoulder and even organize bake sales together to raise money for Kaiba Corp! Was that too much to ask? So Seto followed them to the game shop and told them that he wanted to see the "super rare card" too. And when it seemed that the other were accepting him into their little circle of friends he saw Tea and changed his mind about this and left the game shop running.

But he wouldn't give up so easily. He decided to kidnap Yugi's grandpa. He's evil plan seemed to work because Yugi and his friends visited him in his office and they all played games together. And while they were all together no one knew that they were watched by an evil man in red clothes (and probably the only clothes that he had) and silver hair. He was bored from reading his favorite comic book and he wanted to play duel monsters too.

So he followed Seto's example and kidnapped Yugi's grandpa too so Yugi would go to his house and they could play duel monsters together! But he wanted Kaiba to visit him too so he also kidnapped little Mokuba. Simple and always works! So Yugi and his friends went to Duelist Kingdom to play with Pegasus. They even invited their friend Ryou with them. Ryou had a problem that made people avoid him. He was sweet and innocent during the day, but during the night he transformed into an evil tomb robber named Bakura, and the worst was that at every full moon he sent one person to the shadow realm for fun. Although the doctors told him that it was Multiple Personality Disorder, the TV producers told the little kiddies that it was something magical!

Thanks for reading chapter 2

Stay tuned for chapter 3: "The Origin of the Puppy" to discover some well hidden dark secrets about Joey and the rest of the _real _story of Yugi and his friends before the TV producers turned it into a kids show.

And don't forget to review!


	3. The Origin of the Puppy

Yu-Gi-Oh: The Real Story

_By Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is the real story of Yugi and his friends before the TV producers turned it into a kids show. If you read it, you might be shocked.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the movie "The Girl Next Door"

Thank you to Atem's Queen of the Nile for reviewing!

Chapter 3: "The Origin of the Puppy and The Girl Next Door"

Part I: "The Origin of the Puppy"

When Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou and Kaiba where babies, they all attended the same kindergarten. And as everyone could realize Joey was quite a mean baby. Everyday in the kindergarten the young friends were doing the same things: Yugi was playing with his Dark Magician plushy that could say "It's time to duel!" and "Believe in the Heart of the Cards and you shall win this game!", Ryou was drawing pictures of himself running away from Bakura, who was trying to kill him, Serenity was playing with her barbies and Kaiba was playing with his Blue Eyes White Dragon plushy. Joey however wasn't playing with the other babies. He passed his day breaking all of Serenity's barbies, hiding Yugi's Dark Magician plushy while Yugi was eating his sandwich, tearing into pieces Ryou's drawings and brakimg in half his crayons, pulling Tea's hair when she was giving her friendship speeches and even pulling Tristan's hair. (That's why it became like this.)

But one day he decided to mess with the wrong guy. While baby Kaiba was reading the news from the stock market (he was into business management from a very young age), he stole Kaiba's precious BEWD plushy and tried to sell it on the black market for $67. However his 'evil' plan failed because a puppy dog snatched it from his hand and ate it. To get even with the puppy dog Joey decided to eat the puppy dog's food. And while Joey was eating the puppy dog's biscuits with a satisfied smirk on his lips he didn't notice that his friends were watching him until "Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!" baby Kaiba's laughter was heard "Joey is eating the puppy dog's food! He really is a mutt!" he said. And from then on Kaiba kept calling Joey "the mutt", always remembering that scene.

Joey was growing up and his aggressive behavior became worst and worst…so he decided to join an evil gang. Joey's very dangerous, very threatening and very terrifying gang had something special. All the members were blonde and they called themselves the "Blonde Punkies". They terrorized the whole neighborhood until one day Yugi taught Joey and Tristan the meaning of true friendship in a cheerleader meeting. Where do you think that they learned how to cheer Yugi on during his duels? In their cheerleading club organized by Tea of course! They practiced in school games and in duel monster games. And this is the true origin of the puppy.

Part II: "The Girl Next Door" (hint! hint!)

One day like all the other days Joey was returning home from school. He was passing outside his neighbor's house while eating a hotdog when he saw a bleached blonde lady changing her clothes next to the window. From his surprise he dropped his hotdog and with a 'wow' he started staring at "the girl next door" (hint! hint!). Unfortunately Mai saw him and hit him with her purse on his head. And that was it! Love at first sight! From that moment on Joey fell in love with Mai.

From time to time he was sending her gifts that he considered 'nice'. For example pieces of pizza, hotdogs, chips, popcorn and other eatable gifts. Unfortunately Mai didn't get his point and started hating him thinking that he was trying to make her fat. Tea was upset from Mai's behavior and she started hating her. Or she was just jealous because Joey didn't try to feed her instead of Mai. None of them knew that one day Mai would turn from "the girl next door" (hint! hint!) to one of their dearest friends.

(A/N: The hint! hint! sign will help you understand Mai's dark past better! That is if you have seen the movie "The Girl Next Door")

End of Chapter 3

Stay tuned for chapter 4, where Yugi and his friends arrive at the Duelist Kingdom and the truth a bout what happened in the tournament is revealed.

And remember to review! Please!


	4. The Many Faces of Yugi

Yu-Gi-Oh: The Real Story by Marik's Dark Queen 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Summary: This is the real story of Yugi and his friends before the TV producers turned it into a kids show. If you read it, you might be shocked.

Chapter 4: "The Many Faces of Yugi"

Yugi and his friends went to the Duelist Kingdom to play with Pegasus. But when they reached the castle…

Yugi: What so you mean that he isn't inside?

Guard: Mr. Pegasus isn't here right now. He went to a creepy place called the "Shadow Realm" but who knows what that is?

Joey: Well what are we going to do now?

Yugi: I know! Let's play a game! Let's crush all the bug's around us!

_Yugi crashes a bug, then another one until he accidentally stepped on Weevil too_

Joey: Hey you! What are you doing?

Weevil: I am spending time with my friends the bugs! One day they will help me take over the world!

Tea: Your friends? Ooooh! Let's all be friends! Friendship is the greatest power in the world! The goal that everyone should have! The force that unites us all and helps us overcome any obstacle! Friendship binds us so we can all support each other in every challenge, duel, every difficult moment of our life! Friendship for ever! Repeat after me: F-R-I-E-N-D-S-H-I-P! All together!

Ryou bangs her over the head and she falls down… 

Ryou: That was Bakura.

Yami: Whatever! We will settle this with a duel! Because the only way to settle something, a fight or an argument is through dueling! There is absolutely no other duel!

All except of Weevil kneel on the floor and place their decks in front of them 

Yami: Repeat after me:

Heart of the Cards

Guide me through this duel

Help me defeat my enemy

For I have faith in you

Oh! Great Heart of the Cards

Most important faith of all

I believe in you with all my heart

Humbly praying that you will reward me.

They all repeated, they kissed their decks and they finished their prayers 

It's time to duel!

Weevil: Finally! I have something to say too.

Yami: Really?

Weevil: Really.

Oh great bugs!

Most disgusting ones of all

Flies, butterflies and moths

Hear my pray

Sting Yami so he won't duel

Get into Joey's sandwich while he sleeps

Get into Mai's hair so she will scream

And keep Tea away from me

Help me accomplish my evil plan

So the Earth will be mine

Muahahaha! Hihihihi!

Oh beloved bugs!

It's time to duel!

_And with that said a duel arena appeared…_

Yami: Let's duel for all!

Weevil: I'll agree because I'm stupid.

Joey: Hey guys it's time to cheerlead! Ok! All together! Y-U-G-I! That will help him find some really smart strategies and win for some strange reason!

Weevil: By the way I will have a power bonus.

Yami: Why?

Weevil: Because a) I'm younger than you and I have to win so I won't ran to my mom crying and b) I wasn't a pharaoh in my past life like some people here! I was a vegetable eaten by a little bug!

Yami: How do you know that?

Weevil: A little bug told me.

Yami: Ooooh! Ok! But I have the Heart of the Cards helping me!

Weevil: Not fair!

Joey: Did you notice that Yugi changed a little?

Ryou: Yes! It seemed like he grew taller!

Tristan: And his voice changed!

Tea: And he just became hotter! Oooh!

Joey: Oh well! He must have eaten something bad for breakfast!

Mai: Even though I like you all I'll pretend that I am against you! Especially Tea!

Joey: Tristan look! It's the girl next door!

"Weevil!" a voice was heard 

Weevil: Oops! Quickly hide me!

Yami: No! Muahahaha!

"Weevil Underwood why are you trying to hide?" the mysterious voice was heard again…

Weevil: Oops! Hi mom!

Weevil's mom: Why are you here? I never gave you permission to leave the house! Especially now that we have to go to your psychologist for your therapy! You are grounded forever! Time to go home!

And she left dragging her son from his ear… 

Yami: And now?

Tea: Yugi you won! Friendship won this duel for you!

Joey: All right!

And that is what really happened with Weevil. The TV producers tried to convince you that there was an extremely difficult duel with lots of cheating from Weevil and an heroic and honest victory from Yugi but now you know the truth!

End of Chapter 4

Stay tuned for chapter 5 where you can learn the truth about the rest of Yugi's duels during the Duelist Kingdom tournament.

Please Review!

Thanks!


	5. Madame Mai and the Underwear Designer

**Yu-Gi-Oh: The Real Story **

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Summary: This is the real story of Yugi and his friends before the TV producers turned it into a kids show. If you read it, you might be shocked.

Chapter 5: "Madame Mai and the Underwear Designer"

Mai was a poor girl coming from a poor family. Her parents worked in Pegasus' castle. Her father was a gardener and her mother was a maid. Little Mai was raised in Duelist Kingdom. When she was little she always wanted to play with Pegasus (she even had a crush on him and always blushed when she saw him), but because Pegasus was always busy with stealing people's souls he never had time to play with her, so she played dress-up wearing Cecilia's clothes. Her dream was to become a perfect lady, until one day while she was hiding from Pegasus in a closet she heard him say "Muahahaha! The world will be mine because I have the power of my eye!" Little Mai was confused and after many hours of thinking she decided that her eye had magical powers too.

She grew up thinking that she was "special" and very talented. By the time she became 12 she decided to so something about her very unique talent and she opened a fortune-telling shop in the dungeons of Pegasus or as she called him, Mr. P. Everyday after school she wore a bandana on her head and turned into the mystical Madame Mai.

She was making a lot of money from her "special eye" because everyone in the island went to her for advice. Pegasus bodyguards went to her for advice for how to get a girlfriend or in some cases a boyfriend. The maids visited her to learn if Pegasus made them wear a very short outfit for a reason and if the security guys used the security cameras to look at them while undressing.

However Mai didn't make her money from fortune telling. She earned most of her money from gossip. She knew all the secrets of everyone on the island and got money from others to tell these secrets. Soon she became the most feared person on this island. Pegasus didn't quite like that. He was jealous that he wasn't the number 1 fearsome person on the island anymore, so he kicked little Mai off the island.

So Mai left the island and without any money at all she had no other choice than becoming an underage pornstar. (That's how she got the name the-girl-next-door). Soon her talent as a pornstar allowed her to change her career and to become an underwear model for Victoria's Secret. Unfortunately, her boss Kaiba, fired her. He was also an underwear and swimsuit model and had designed all of Mai's bras and panties and all of her bikinis. After that she couldn't find any other job to do. She needed money so she became a duelist. She thought that she would make enough money by winning the tournament on Duelist Kingdom but she had to drop out of it because Joey, who had seen too many of her movies with Tristan, recognized her and told everyone on the island about her and her movies.

**End of Chapter 5**

Stay tuned for chapter 6 where little Mokie's dark story is revealed!

_Thanks for Reading!_

_Now it's time to read my other stories too._

_And don't forget to review!_


	6. Mokuba the Pawn of Evil

Yu-Gi-Oh: The Real Story by Marik's Dark Queen 

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Summary: This is the real story of Yugi and his friends before the TV producers turned it into a kids show. If you read it, you might be shocked.

Chapter 6: "Mokuba the Pawn of Evil"

A/N: DON'T READ IT IF YOU ARE VERY RELIGIOUS OR EASILY OFFENDED ABOUT SUPERNATURAL THINGS (for example, the Devil, Rituals, Magic) OR IF YOU DON'T LIKE VAMPIRES

It seemed to everyone that Mokuba was the sweet and loyal little brother of the great Seto Kaiba…

"It's 8 o'clock big brother. I have to go to sleep. I finished all my homework, I cleaned up my room, I did community service and all my teachers told me that I am a good boy. Y didn't watch TV. I read a book instead"…

But in reality he had a big and dark secret. It all began 7 years ago when he was 3. He was playing with his food and his mom told him "Mokie you are a bad boy for playing with your food!" Since then Mokuba believed that he was a bad, mean, evil person and therefore he had to do a bad deed every day. That's why after he told Seto that he went to bed he always left from the window to meet his friends.

He was wearing all black clothes, fishnets, black eyeliner, a black trench coat and several accessories with skulls and pentagrams on them. He was heading to the graveyard, the usual meeting place of him and his friends, while humming the song "Your Sweet 666" by HIM. His friends were all similarly dressed and they were all convinced that they were vampires. To act like vampires they all cut each other's wrists and drank each other's blood. (A/N: Not my idea, it's from the movie "Vampire Clan")

Every day they would do something bad except from full moons, when they all danced naked on the graves shouting. In the beginning they thought that sacrificing animals to the Devil would be mean enough, so they tried to catch "Joey the Pup". They went to his house to find him, but when they "caught" him with Mai doing staff, they all left and went to Serenity's room to hide. They weren't luck enough though, as they saw her making out with Seto, so they completely left the house and never returned.

Since then they had to come up with other ideas for evil deeds. Luckily for them, Mokuba or "the Dark One" as he made his friends call him came up with many ideas. First they made an evil deal with Bakura to steal Yuigi's millennium puzzle and bring it to him, in return of candy. They would have a part in covering the world in darkness too and then they would rule everyone and everything.

Another idea was telling little kids that they were the pawn of the Devil on Earth and that they would rape them and kill them and then drink their blood and have orgies in caves. They also learned Latin so they could read incantations and do spells for rituals. When they didn't have enough time they would just kick puppies (poor Joey he had been kicked too many times), or smoke in the park every night, or write "whoever come in comes in here will die. This is the passage to Hell" on the children's playground and on the walls of the local kindergarten, or just ring the doorbells of old people in the middle of the night. Sometimes they would even steal Tea's cooking and sell it in the black market as poison. (It was very effective)

You may think that Seto would suspect something from Mokuba's black room, with black candles instead of lights, with all windows closed and blood red curtains hanging, with a black coffing in the middle of the room instead of a bed, with a black with skulls and blood designs blanket, or from the dead bodies in Mokuba's closet, but for Seto Mokuba would always be the sweet little brother he thought he knew.

End of Chapter 6

Stay tuned for chapter 7 where you can learn everything about Ryou's and Bakura's relationship.

_Thanks for Reading!_

_Now it's time to read my other stories too._

_And don't forget to review!_


	7. Ryou and the Movies' Effect

Yu-Gi-Oh: The Real Story by Marik's Dark Queen 

Thanks for the Reviews! (although I would like a few more)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the show Big Brother, Pokemon or the movies: Lord of the Rings, Sign, The Others, Sleepy Hollow, The 6th Sense, Harry Potter, The Stepfford Wives, Ocean's 11, Underworld, The Ring, The Exorcist, Charlie's Angels and Kill Bill. (they inspired me to write this chapter)

If you haven't seen these movies you may not understand this chapter!

Chapter 7: "Ryou and the Movie's Effect"

_Whoever said that movies aren't dangerous didn't know what he was talking about…_

And here's the proof… 

It was a dark and creepy day. Mist was covering the graveyard and the garden outside Ryou's house. The house itself looked abandoned. Its walls were made of stone and all the windows were covered. It was raining and cold. Outside the house there was a stone fence covered with snow. All these scared the therapist that Ryou had invited. It was a strange invitation in a form of a letter saying "Please Come and Help me" and then in small letters "come in your own risk. Ryou isn't responsible for anything that might happen including robbery, abduction from the aliens, ghost possession or decapitations."

When the therapist reached the front door he noticed that there was no doorbell. As of magic Ryou opened the door. Before the therapist entered the house he noticed the circles formed on Ryou's garden. They were big circles, the one into the other.

"Come quickly before it's too late" said Ryou and pulled the therapist inside. The house was lit by candles and there was no sign of anything that needed electricity to function. All the curtains were closed and all the doors were locked. The therapist tried to ask but Ryou spoke first.

"We do not have electricity in this house. We used to have but the headless horseman cut all the wires. You are lucky he didn't get you. He wanders around the garden looking for a new head. He's ghost still haunts this garden since the day that he was killed. "

"Well you must be Ryou" said the therapist. "Can you tell me why you think that you need me?"

"I see dead people" whispered Ryou. "I am the only one that can see them. It's like a sixth sense. And I can talk to dead spirits too."

"Huh-ha" said the therapist thinking 'that poor guy needs lots of help' "Why don't you tell me something about you? Did your parents beat you when you were younger? Did they lock you in your room? Did they take your favorite plushy away from you?"

"Yes…it was a little worm plushy. They said that I was old enough and that I didn't need Bubbles anymore. And that little Ryou was just my imaginary friend, he didn't really exist. But I didn't believe them. And they didn't let me wear strawberry pink clothes and play with my sister's dolls and bake cookies with my mom because it would make me 'gay'. I still don't understand what they meant." Ryou said sobbing. He took a handkerchief to wipe out his tears.

"What else?"

"Well I live here with the ghost of the house."

"You mean like a relative?"

"No my relatives are all gone. My mother went to a town named 'Stepfford' and she was never seen again. She sent me a postcard with her picture. She became blonde and she looks suspiciously like a robot."

"And your father?"

"Lord Voldemort kidnapped him."

"And why did he do that?"

"Because of the precious"

"The precious?"

"Yes I founded it in a cave in the mountains and since then people are trying to steal it from me. It's not easy to be the ring-bearer"

"Is this the ring?" showing the millennium ring.

"Why yes!" he said and hided it quickly thinking that the therapist might try to steal it. 'Ryou, Ryou' was heard from a mysterious voice from the ring. "There is an evil voice in it that haunts the house and makes me do bad things."

"He wants to make me take over the world for him…"

"Who wants you to do that?"

"Bakura… the evil spirit of the ring…" said Ryou frightened.

"Really? Why does he want to do that?"

"Because he read it in a Harry Potter book"

"Really? That's very interesting. You know, I think that if you open the windows and let some light and some fresh air come into the house you will start feeling very better."

"I can't do that. I have a rare allergy to sunlight. I'll probably melt if I go out to the sun."

"As you wish. Tell me more about that Bakura-guy."

"He's here! Can't you see him?" whispered Ryou. "And he's always watching me…when I sleep, when I eat, when I bake cakes, when I shower…always there looking at me"

"Have you been watching Big Brother lately?"

"Yes, I have. But I don't see how this is relevant."

"I see. And what else does he do?"

"He wants to rob 3 casinos in Las Vegas. He already found a crew for it with 11 people. It all started when he met that Marik person. He had just come out of jail. They wait for the night of the fight. They will hit then."

"And why does he want to rob these three casinos?"

"Because the Pharaoh owns them. He wants to kill the pharaoh since he ruined his wedding in El Paso. The media called him the blood-splattered groom. It all happened because of the Pharaoh and his assassination squad "The Deadly Vipers". Bakura used to be one of them under the code name "The White Mamba" but now he is their enemy and he will haunt them down until he kills the last one."

"That's very interesting. That's why you have all these swords here?"

"Of course! They are Hatori Hanzo steel! They aren't just swords!"

"I see. Just don't play with them too much kid, they can become dangerous."

"Don't worry I know how to use them. When I was with Joey and Tristan the fight-crime team known as 'Yugi's Angels' we used to use swords but most of the work was done with fists! We caught many, many evil villains!"

" Now. Could you show me the rest of the house? Maybe we can track the ghosts together."

"Ok. But I cannot let you in all the rooms. Some are too dangerous. Close the door behind you, there must always be locked. Although sometimes I find them open. The servants deny that they open them so I know that it is him."

"Yes, yes Ryou whatever you say" said the therapist thinking that he should always say yes to a person with problems… They stopped in front of a room. The therapist tried to open it but Ryou stopped him quickly.

"No! You mustn't enter! My little pikachu is sleeping in that room. He is very tired after fighting Team Rocket for so many hours! And I never put him back in his poke-ball."

"Huh-ha. Then we shouldn't disturb him, right?"

"Exactly!" The therapist tried to open the next door but Ryou stopped him again. "No! You mustn't enter here either! It is the most dangerous room of the house! It's the TV room. She likes to come out from the TV and kill whoever she sees in from of her. She doesn't give them 7 days anymore! Since that day that our mother tried to drown her in the well she likes to kill people."

"So she's your sister?" Ryou nodded his head. The therapist tried to open the next door but he was stopped again.

"No, no! You mustn't enter here! It's the place were Viktor, the great vampire leader rests! He will wake in time to fight the lycons. They are becoming too many! They have a hideout in our garden. They want to kidnap me to take my blood and mix it with their own to make the first half-vampire, half-lycon. Grandpa Viktor would never allow it." The therapist noticed a sign outside the door that said 'Grandpa's bedroom'.

"Well let's go to the next room then"

"No, no, no! We mustn't! It's the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets! It opens only with parseltongue! It has a monstrous creature inside it. It kidnapped and ate my grandma. It left us a message saying that 'her skeleton will lie in the chamber for ever'."

The therapist opened the door when Ryou wasn't looking and saw an old lady knitting a sweater similar to the one that Ryou was wearing, sitting next to the 'monstrous creature' or else her little goldfish named Bakura.

"Well Ryou…to be honest with you, I think that you need to go to a hospital and get some help immediately."

"I've already gone there. But they kicked me out. They knew that keeping me was too dangerous. It would mess the whole spirit world. And also the house-elves of my house would miss me too! So they found a excuse and kicked me out!"

"Really? And what was their excuse?"

"They said that all the rubber ducks of the hospital were missing and were found under my bed! Nonsense! I told them that it was Bakura but they didn't believe me! They just put me in a place for the criminally insane people, but I escaped!" Ryou said proudly.

"Oh well, I'm sure you can try another place, maybe somewhere with better security?"

"No…absolutely no place in this Middle-Earth will help me! I decided to do something more drastic! I called an exorcist but he didn't succeed either."

"Then what about watching less TV?" asked the therapist. Ryou just looked at him confused.

End of Chapter 7

Chapter 8 will be a bonus chapter. It will describe the day that Bakura and Marik had to pretend to be Tea and Serenity. Learn about their date with Yami Yugi and Tristan and then they all-girls pajama party with Mai. Just imagine the movie "White Chicks" with Marik, Bakura, Yami Yugi, Serenity, Mai and Tea. 

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_**Please Review!**_

And read my other stories too!


	8. Seto's Aerobic Show

Yu-Gi-Oh: The Real Story by Marik's Dark Queen 

Thanks for the Reviews! (although I would like a few more)

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 8: " Seto's Aerobics Show"

(A/N: Poor poor Seto!)

When Seto was working as an underwear and swimsuit model (before he became a designer and fired Mai), everyone was admiring his body. All the dudes wanted to look like him and all the girls wanted him to teach them how to exercise their body too. So Seto started a TV show called "Seto's Aerobics Show" and of course it was very successful. Ladies of all ages and some guys too, watched his show everyday from 11:00am to 2:00pm every day. Lets see why his show was so successful…

"Good morning ladies! Today we are going to exercise our bodies with the series of exercises that I personally invented for women of all ages!" said Seto wearing a tight pink gymnastics outfit.

"Lets start with our legs! And 1 and 2 and 1 and 2" Seto started exercising by lifting each knee at a time. Behind him were Mai and Yugi doing the same thing. "Don't be bored ladies! This exercise will help you wear mini-skirts again!" And Seto continued and continued and continued…

"Ok for the next exercise we will need some music!" and Britney's Oops I did it again started playing in the background. "Feel the music girls and start moving to it! And 1 and 2 and 1 and 2 and 1 and 2! Very good! Now the other leg! And 1 and 2 and 1 and 2 and 1 and 2" and Seto, Yugi and Mai continued exercising to the rhythm of the song.

"And now it's time for Bakura's Healthy Diet!" said Seto and the camera turned to Bakura. He was in a kitchen in the studio holding a spoon and wearing a cook's hat.

"Good morning ladies!" said Bakura. "Don't forget that a healthy body needs healthy food too! Today we will cook a new dish that I thought of. It's called Bakura's Magic Salad! You will need lettuce, carrots, potatoes, tomatoes, tomato sauce, mayonnaise, salt, pepper, vinegar, sugar, eggs, bread, beans, fried chicken, raw meat, soup of your own preference, mushrooms, oil, lemon, sugar, bananas, apples, cheese, oranges, berries, strawberries, cinnamon, ginger, oregano, spaghetti, rice, fish, sea food, onions, olives, cookies, chocolate, ice cream vanilla and marmalade. Now how to make the salad! It's very simple. Put all the ingredients together, mix them and boil them in water. After you boil them fry them in olive oil, add some whine and some whiskey in your salad and they are ready! Marik will show us how to make it!" and the camera turns to Marik who is preparing the salad. His tongue sticks out of his mouth a little bit showing the concentration and the effort that he puts into his task as he mixes all the ingredients together.

"Next on the program in the book of the day!" said Seto.

"Hello! Hi! hihi!" giggled Yugi as the camera turned to him. "The book of the day is 'Yugi's Yoga' the book that I wrote. You can learn alternative exercises that I designed, more of Bakura's recipes and Seto's fitness secrets as well as his guide 'How to become tall'. Buy it for only $20! You can call 1234567 or 7654321to order it!"

"Yugi we have someone on the phone!" said Mokuba. He was the producer of the show.

"Hello" said Yugi blushing.

"Hi!" said a voice giggling. "I was wondering if in your book there are exercises for firming my butt! My boyfriend would like it better that way!"

"Of course there are sir! Tell us your name and we will send you one immediately!"

"Ok sweetie! It's Pegasus!"

"Now its time for Ishizu's predictions of the future!" said Seto.

"Hello Yugi! I see the future and I will warn you all! Let's start! Now if your name starts with 'Y' and ends with 'ugi' and you happen to be short beware of the Tea creatures in the world! If your name is Tea and you want to be a dancer, beware of the bananas on the stage, buy a dance outfit that isn't white and stay away from Yamis! If your name is Seto and you own a company be careful and don't believe your little brother when he tells you that he is going to a friend to study! If your name is Ryou and you have a bad yami don't eat the cookie that he will offer you! That white thing isn't sugar! If your name is Marik and you just happen to be a tomb keeper be careful and don't give the location of the tomb to a guy named Bakura! If your name is Bakura and you happen to be a tomb robber then this is not a good month to challenge any pharaohs!"

"Thank you very much! And we finish our show with a little song!" said Seto. The camera turned to Yami Marik and Joey. Yami Marik started singing "These boots are made for walking" and Joey started dancing, closing his eyes, lifting his hands and putting them behind his heads, moving his belly in circular motions. Tea was behind him playing with a balloon. The rest of the cast was sitting around a table eating Bakura's magic salad and singing along Marik.

End of Chapter 8!

I know that I said that chapter 8 will be the movie "White Chicks" with Marik and Bakura but that will be either chapter 9 or chapter 10 and one of the next chapters will be about Tea's life.

Please Review!

Thanks!


	9. Domino's Superheros

Yu-Gi-Oh: The Real Story by Marik's Dark Queen 

Thanks for the Reviews! (although I would like a few more)

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 9: "Domino's Superheroes"

Before the YuGiOh people became duelists they were the superheroes of Domino City. Why? Because of too many cartoons? Too many action movies? Maybe…

Their leader was Yami aka "starfish haired dude". His special attack was the "Heart of the Cards Attack", he talked about the card of the cards and faith and all the other things that Yami talks about and after a couple of seconds the evil villain became unconscious from boredom.

After aka "starfish haired dude" was Seto Kaiba aka "tall dude". Seto's special power was to grow so tall that he would scare the bad guy with his height and sometimes squash him too.

After "tall dude" there was "evil dude" aka Yami Marik. No one knew why he was helping but anyway… His special power was "the evil laugh" muahahahaha! Any villain that would hear it would be immediately knocked out.

After "evil dude" there was "Smiley guy" aka Ryou. Ryou's special attack was to smile so sweetly that it made the enemy go "ooooh!" when seeing it and stop attacking. And then Bakura would come out of the ring and finish off the enemy.

After "Smiley guy" there was "midget boy" aka Yugi. His special attack was the "innocent eyes attack". It made the criminal feel guilty and go home.

Then there was "Dog boy" aka Joey. "Dog boy" had a very special attack, the "puppy dog attack". He would bark and chase and bite the enemy until the enemy surrendered. He could be defeated only if the enemy gave him food to distract him, especially cookies.

After "dog boy" there was "blonde chick" aka Mai. Her special attack was "the deadly dance attack". She would dance in a way that would beat everyone around her with her arms and her legs.

One of the most frightening members of the group was "the brown-haired monster" aka Tea. When she opened her mouth to attack with "friendship speech attack" radioactive waves would come out that would paralyze the enemy. Only the very strong ones survived.

Another very frightening superhero was "desperate dude" aka Tristan. His special attack was the "deadly flirt attack". He would hit on the enemy and ask him for a date until the enemy couldn't take it anymore and surrender. Serenity Wheeler was one of his victims. His horrible attack was very scary, especially to guys…

And the last member of the group was the "blonde threat" aka Rebecca. Her special attack was "teddy bear boomerang". She would throw her teddy bear at the bad guys and she would knock them all out.

So everyday after school they would wear their masks, put on their outfits with capes and they would go out to fight criminals. That was until the police caught them for disturbance of peace and closed them in jail. After that they learned that using all their special powers to the people around them just to catch a cat that had climbed on a tree wasn't really necessary…


	10. Tea's Nightmare

Yu-Gi-Oh: The Real Story by Marik's Dark Queen 

Thanks for the Reviews! 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 10: "Tea's Nightmare"

"Goodnight mom!" Tea said joyfully. She went to bed and started thinking of her life's happiest day: the day that she would become a ballet dancer and would have her own concert! She knew that that night she would dream of it!

So Tea closed her eyes smiling, letting sleep take her into a place that could be found only in her dreams…

_-dream-_

It was a wonderful morning! The birds were singing and the sun was shining! Tea woke up with happiness shining in her eyes. 'Today is the big day!' she thought. 'I will finally have my own concert!' She was waving her arms from her happiness, unknowingly hitting the person next to her.

"Ow! Why did you hit me my love? Was it because of last night?" a voice was heard from the person next to her. Tea turned around slowly to see Weevil! He was in bed next to her!

"You shouldn't hit me my love. It's bad for our children" said Weevil.

"Our children? What children?" she asked. And at that moment the door opened and Noah and Mokuba entered the room, ran to Tea and hugged her.

"Mommy!" they both said. Tea screamed and ran away from her bedroom.

"Mom?" she shouted trying to find her mother.

"Yes honey" Tea's mom answered. Tea found her and saw that her mom was looking quite strange today. She was wearing a purple cloak with golden thingies on it, she was holding a millennium rod and her hair was sticking out from her head.

"Does my baby want her morning kiss?" she asked. Tea went closer and saw that her mom had turned into Yami Marik in a female form. She looked exactly like him except that she had long lashes and red lipstick and she was wearing a pink ribbon on her hair. Tea was horrified and she left her house as quickly as possible. As soon as she stepped out of her house a taxi stopped in front of her. She got in and told the taxi driver to take her to school.

"Whatever you want miss" said the taxi driver.

Tea leaned closer to the driver because his voice sounded familiar, when…

"Ishizu?"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken young miss. I am not this Ishizu person that you think." Tea looked again and looked at the taxi driver again. Indeed, he looked a lot like Ishizu but Ishizu wasn't wearing a turban and she didn't have a moustache…but Tea was sure that he was Ishizu turned into a guy. 'What is wrong with me today?' she thought.

When she arrived to school she was glad to see Joey. She went to him to talk…

"Joey?"

"Yes Tea" Joey replied looking sad.

"Are you sure you are Joey? And that you are a guy?"

"Of course Tea" said Joey almost crying.

"You mind if I check?"

"What? Stay away from me! Bitch!" said Joey holding his pants and slapping Tea on her head.

"No, no I meant if I can see some identification!" she said.

"Nobody recognizes me anymore since it started! Not even you!" Joey started crying.

"What do you mean Joey?" Tea asked in a caring voice.

"I don't know if you can handle the truth Tea. It is far too shocking!"

"Please Joey tell me"

"Ok. I'll show you" and Joey showed Tea his hair.

"Well what's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong? I'm becoming bald! My hair is falling!"

"Ahem… Joey I don't see any difference" said Tea, but Joey left running and crying.

With this conversation Tea forgot about the time till she realized that she was late for her first class! English! 'At least the teacher is cute!' Tea thought and giggled. She entered the classroom when…

"Tea Gardener why are you late in my class!"

"Noooooo!" Tea screamed. The cute young teacher had transformed into a very short creature with glasses named Rebecca Hawkins!

She didn't answer. She tried to find a sit next to her friends but none of them were in this class. She sat next to a girl with really black straight hair, black make-up and black clothes that looked very depressed. Almost suicidal.

"Great!" Tea muttered. "First I become an underage mom with Weevil as my boyfriend and Noah and Mokuba as my sons, then my mom turns into a female edition of Yami Marik and tries to kiss me, and then I meet a taxi-driver that looks exactly like Ishizu but isn't Ishizu then Joey tells me about his illusions about his hair and finally I come to class to see Rebecca as my teacher! How worst can it get?"

"Don't ask me girl" said the girl sitting next to Tea. "This life ain't worth living. Let's all die!" Tea turned to look at the gothic girl and recognized her as Mai!

"Mai! What happened to you?"

"Yugi doesn't tell me what hair gel he uses! He says his hair is like that naturally!"

"What?"

"How will I do my hair from now on?" Mai started crying. She took out a bottle of pills and started taking them. Right then the bell rang and lunch started.

Tea went to the cafeteria and sat with her friends. Ryou was eating a very big sandwich with lots of lettuce in it that was sticking out and Serenity was sitting across of him wearing a very, very short skirt and a shirt that showed far too much. She was crossing her legs every two seconds and she was moving closer to Ryou trying to get his attention. Ryou however was enjoying his sandwich with closed eyes and didn't notice anything.

"Hi guys!" said Tea and sat next to them.

"You won't believe what happened this weekend!" Serenity started telling her. "I went to this club and I met this guy and he was like so hot! And then we like, went out and we kissed and like, like it was so cool! And then the next day he was like all cute and staff and like so sweet! It was awesome! Like, like…" Tea was listening to her until.

"I challenge you to duel!" Bakura shouted pointing at Tea.

"Me?" she asked looking around.

"Yes you! Now you're busted! Foolish mortal!" Bakura said laughing.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to accept" Tea thought. She started walking to Bakura's direction when Yugi tripped her and she fell down.

"Hahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! You tripped! Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha!" Yugi laughed at Tea and pointed at her. Something strange had happened to Yugi. Anyway…Tea went to Bakura and the duel started.

"Prepare to lose foolish mortal! Bwahahahahah!" said Bakura. Tea was looking at him confused. "You can start the last duel of your life! Like there is any chance for a humble foolish mortal like you to defeat me the Great Thief King Bakura! Bwahahahaha!"

"Fine!" said Tea angrily. She might be a humble mortal but she wasn't foolish. "I summon Dark Magician Girl!"

"And I summon Man-Eater Bug!"

"Then I summon Kuriboh!"

"Then I will summon Kuriboh's mom!"

"Fine! Then I summon Kuriboh's dad!"

"No problem foolish mortal! 'Cause I will summon Kuriboh's grandma!"

"Ha! Then I will summon Kuriboh's grandpa!"

"As you wish! Your monster is nothing compared to mine! I summon Yugi's grandpa!" and Yugi's grandpa appeared in the arena. He didn't know what to do so he started cleaning whatever was around him with a broom.

"It's my turn now! I summon Ryou!" And Ryou appeared sitting on a chair and still eating his sandwich. Yugi's grandpa saw him and cleaned him sandwich with the broom.

"Is that all you can do? Of course! What should we expect from a lilt pathetic mortal like you? I summon Kaiba!" and Kaiba appeared with his whole office on the dueling arena. He was still typing something.

"And I will summon Yami!" said Tea and Yami appeared in his bathtub showering and singing the song 'Boys' by Britney Spears. He was dancing to it too until he realized that he was naked and the people around him were watching each one of his moves with a lot of interest (especially Serenity). When he saw them he ran out of his bathtub and away from school holding his rubber duck. Luckily for him foam was covering his private areas…

"Your little monster quitted when he saw the superior power of my monsters! You lost!" said Bakura. Tea didn't argue at all because she wanted this duel to end.

After school Tea went immediately to the local theater where her ballet concert would take place. She went backstage to get ready. She was so excited! It was a very important event! There was a make-up and hair specialist and another specialist that would choose all her clothes one by one! She opened the door and…

"Marik what are you doing here?"

"Are you the dancer?"

"Yes"

"Good" Marik said. He grabbed her and sat her on a chair.

After 30 minutes…

"Can I look at the mirror now?" Tea wasn't sure that doing make-up and hair was a part of the training that tomb-keepers had.

"Yes!" Marik was very excited looking at his work admiringly. "I finally found my ultimate talent! Doing hair!"

Tea opened her eyes screamed! Her hair was a combination of Tristan's and Yami Marik's hair and her make-up was that of a clown in a circus! Half a smiling and half a crying face with red cheeks and nose and white face! And the area around her lips was painted red bringing out her lips a lot…

"C'mon now! You can thank me later! It's time to find your clothes!" and Marik led Tea to another room where the second specialist was waiting for her. The second specialist happened to be Duke. To be more precise a very gay-looking Duke…

"Honey! You're late!" said Duke. "C'mon now darling! Let's find something for you!" and he started searching for something for Tea to wear.

"A-ha! I found it! Let's try yellow! With pink ribbons and a blue sailor hat! Perfect! And lets try something new ok? It might look provocative but we will take the risk!" and Duke handed Tea a pair of green socks with little ducks and frogs on them. When Tea was dressed Duke gave her a purple balloon. Tea took the balloon and went to the stage ready to start dancing.

The concert started and she danced and danced and danced…and the audience booed and booed and booed until Tea noticed that someone else was coming on the stage too. And it was Tristan! He was wearing a light pink ballet outfit with matching shoes. He was holding a wig that was similar to Tea's hair. He stopped in the middle of the stage to wear the wig and then started dancing rather clumsily until he knocked Tea down. As Tea was falling she accidentally pulled the end of the curtain causing the entire curtain to fall on her.

So in the end of the concert there was Tristan dressed as Tea, Tea dressed as a clown on top of him and the curtain over them, covering them both. Tea and Tristan started moving under the curtain trying to take it off them but from the audience's view it looked like they were doing something else…

In the audience Noah started laughing and was pointing at the stage. Mokuba was sitting next to him eating popcorn. A few sits to the left Pegasus was sitting holding some flowers. Next to him there was Joey wearing a wig and still crying. Weevil, as the jealous boyfriend that he was, went to the stage and started hitting Tristan.

After the end of the show Tea went to the changing room. Before she changed she heard someone knocking. It was Pegasus with the flowers.

"My love" he said kneeling in front of Tea. "Please give me another chance! Lets us live with our children together happily for ever!"

"Oh Peggy!" said Tea.

"Tea, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Oh Peggy!"

"Tea, oh Tea!"

And Tea kept hearing her name in her dream till it got louder and louder.

"Tea! Tea!" her mom was shouting. Tea woke up suddenly jumping out of her bed. "It's time for school and then for your concert!" Tea heard that and screamed…

**End of Chapter 10**

_Stay tuned for the next chapter_

_And don't forget to review!_


	11. Kaiba's New Trenchcoat Part1

Yu-Gi-Oh: The Real Story by Marik's Dark Queen 

Thanks for the Reviews! (although I would like a few more)

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 11: "Seto's New Trench coat"

Part 1

It was just an ordinary day at Kaiba Corp. Seto was working, typing on his laptop, shouting to the employees, wearing as always his white trenchcoat. Oh! He was so proud of his trenchcoat! He washed it every day so it would remain sparkling white! Everyday it looked prefect and freshly ironed! He didn't trust other to wash and iron his trenchcoat so he did it all by himself every day before going to work. It was designed especially for him so it would show up his dangerous aura that just radiated power! His trenchcoat was like a second brother to him and the best friend he never had…Seto always suspected that people were jealous of his trenchocoat and they were always planning on stealing it. "That's what Marik wants! Not my God Card!" he thought. That's why he became so suspicious and jelous of people. Every person that tried to be his friend always received the answer "You just want my trenchcoat!"

So back to the story…Seto was almost finished with that day's work. He was smiling thinking that one more day had passed and his trenchcoat was still on prefect condition!

He was ready to leave. He left his office and started walking on the corridor. Until…

"Goodbye Mr. Kaiba…" said his secretary holding a cup of coffee.

"What…?" Kaiba turned around quickly; he was surprised because he hadn't noticed her before and as he was turning she fell on him, all of her coffee going on his absolute white trenchcoat!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" shouted Kaiba.

(On the other side of the town, in Yugi's house… "What's that Yugi?" "I don't know grandpa. It sounds like Kaiba's voice saying 'nooooooooooooo'…")

"My trenchcoat is destroyed! You! You little…(beep)" but the secretary ran away before she could hear the rest. "What must I do now? I must hide it! No one must see my trenchcoat in that condition! Dying! And with its death a part of me dies too…Oh my poor trenchcoat! You were the only true fiend that I ever had!" Tears were coming out from Seto's eyes for the first time after many, many years. "Sob, sob, sniff, sniff "

And Kaiba went back to his mansion depressed holding his former best friend on his hand. It had lost all of his glory now…

"Hey big brother! How did work go?" asked Mokuba pretending to be an innocent little cute brother with puppy dog eyes. (We all know what Mokuba does when Seto isn't around! He can't fool us anymore!)

"Aa…"

"I see… Oh my! Don't tell me that this is your…"

"Aa…"

"But how?"

"Aa…"

"Ok then Seto! I know the perfect solution! You will buy a new one!"

"Aa… what? Have you no feeling Mokuba? How can I replace it so soon! What will people say!"

"But you have work tomorrow! You know you can't go to work without a trenchcoat!"

"I know! I must get a new one today! It must be something dramatic! And special! To show who I am! Something that says, "I am Kaiba's new trenchcoat! Beware!" Seto said posing and excited.

"Ok big brother! I know just the right place for you to buy a trenchcoat! It is a new shop called 'Bakura's Sweater"! "

End of Chapter 11

In chapter 12 there will be the 2nd part of the story. Kaiba might think that finding a new trenchcoat is something easy but he will see very soon that it isn't when he keeps on meeting people that he wants to avoid ("cough" Noa "cough" Pegasus)

_Stay tuned for the next chapter_

_And don't forget to review!_

_Thanks!_


	12. Kaiba's New Trenchcoat Part2

Yu-Gi-Oh: The Real Story by Marik's Dark Queen 

Thanks for the Reviews! (although I would like a few more)

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 12: "Seto's New Trench coat"

Part 2

Kaiba walked into the store recommended by Mokuba: "Bakura's Sweater". It was a very cozy store full of sweaters and other knitted clothes. It had a big sign that said 'Welcome to Bakura's Sweater! Home of all hand-made sweaters and clothes! Everything is knitted by Bakura and his grandma.'

'Hm…I wonder if I will find an appropriate trench-coat here…"

"Hi Kaiba!" Seto heard a voice from behind him.

It was Marik.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I was just trying to find a whole new wardrobe and Bakura told me that he would give me a discount if I came here. You see we became very close! All those evil-deals we made, you know they were the base for a trusting friendship! But now that I don't want to take over the world anymore I can't be dressed as an evil villain! I have to be dressed as a goody-two-shoes guy! Otherwise Ishizu will never let me near dessert again!" Marik said cheerfully.

"Well, well, well! Is that Kaiba-boy! Oh my! You certainly did become handsome!" Pegasus's voice was heard. Terrified Kaiba turned around to see Pegasus looking at him from head to toes.

"It's such a pity I can't say the same for you!" said Kaiba in his usual angry tone.

"Oh my! Someone needs a hug!"

"Ah! No! Don't even think of it!"

"Then let's go straight to business. I heard of your trench coat! What can I say! Such a loss! You just aren't the same anymore Kaiba-boy! But I will help you find a new one! Follow me sweetie!" and Pegasus dragged Kaiba from his tie.

"Here are all your choices! Now let me see…what would suit you? Hmm… I know! This!" and he handed Kaiba a pink coat with yellow flowers. "Or maybe this!" And he picked out a green coat with Yugi's, Joey's, Tea's and Tristan's faces on it.

"No and no! Anything else?"

"Oh Kaiba-boy! You are so difficult! Maybe this?" and he gave Kaiba a pink fur coat.

"Are you kidding me?"

"You don't like it! But it brings out the color of your eyes! Something darker would be better? What about this?" This time he handed Kaiba a rare hunter's cloak.

"Forget it!"

"No, now! Don't get angry! I am sure I will find you the best coat! Aha! This one!" and he handed him a Harry Potter cloak with the Hogwarts symbol on it.

"This isn't Harry Potter Pegasus! Leave! I will find one myself!"

And after hours of search and of trying trench coats Seto found the prefect one! It was a black trench coat with some crimson in it…

"That one! Finally! After all these hours I found a new trench coat! Now I can continue my life normally!"

"Excellent! This one is perfect! Oh and the way that it shows your sexy body! Oh!" said Pegasus.

"Pegasus I always wanted to ask you something…Are you gay?" said Kaiba.

"What? Of course not Kaiba-boy! I like Tea actually, didn't you know that? Why would you say that?"

"Ah, nothing, forget it… Where do I pay?"

"Over there. It was nice to see you again Kaiba-boy. Don't tell me that you are leaving without a goodbye kiss!"

Kaiba went to the cashier to pay for his new coat when he saw…

"Noah! What are you doing here?"

"Well you see when people steal your company you have to find another way to make money!" said Noah accusingly.

"And you decided to work here?"

"Yes. I met this Yami Bakura guy that told me that every guy that tried to kill Yugi and his friends is welcomed in this shop…"

And Kaiba paid and went home. He was ready to sleep, so he tucked his new coat next to him in his king-sized bed and then he slept too.

End of Chapter 12

Stay Tuned for Chapter 13

And don't forget to Review! Thanks!


	13. The Wind of Change

Yu-Gi-Oh: The Real Story by Marik's Dark Queen 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 13: "The Wind of Change"

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story and I have to tell you that it is most random as well…

_Flashback_

_One day Marik, Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, Tea, Yami, Mai, Ryou, Bakura, Ishizu, Joey and Tristan were bored. Very bored. They were all sitting in a room with no things in it except of a laptop. Since they didn't have anything else to do they turned on the laptop and they went to a site called They didn't know what to do since they hadn't seen this site before so they opened the link that said "Anime". A new site opened and Yugi noticed something._

"Hey! Why does it have my name here?" he asked looking at the link that said "Yugioh". So they opened that link and read all the stories about them that appeared…

_Two years later…_

The shock that the stories caused to the young minds of the yugioh people caused irreversible problems. Tea couldn't bear to read all the fics that were against her and decided to switch shows. So Tea and Mai left YuGiOh! And went to Pokemon. Mai became a pokemon trainer and her favorite pokemon was Tea. They starred in the new Pokemon movie and became very popular.

Ryou couldn't read any more fics about him being abused by Bakura, so he left the show and went to work in a circus with monkeys. Yugi did exactly the same thing and worked in the same circus, but as a clown. In order to show to everyone that he could be gentle and polite, Bakura became one of Disney's princesses and his new friends became Cinderella, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty and Belle instead of Marik and Yami Marik. His new goal was to have many cute little animal friends instead of taking over the world.

Yami couldn't tolerate Yugi's desertion so he swore that he would never duel again in his life and he became the biggest gossiper of his neighborhood. He knew all the latest gossips and did lots of 'research' to discover new ones! Everyone avoided him though…

After reading all the yaoi fics of him and Seto, Joey decided that he must be a very good-looking guy if all these girls were writing fics about him. So he became a supermodel and Tristan took pictures of him and sold them for a living. Ishizu decided that she must be looking very old fashioned, so she changed completely her style, she cut her hair short, she moved to the US, where she became one of the most successful rappers. Marik decided to become a good boy, so he changed his style as well and became a nerd with glasses.

However, the weirdest change was that of little Mokuba. He became unnaturally tall and changed family roles with Seto. Now he was the big brother and Seto was the little one. Seto never wore a trench coat again and he took an interest in the banana industry. KaibaCorp. was now exporting bananas at very good prices.

Pegasus couldn't accept that everyone in the world thought that he was gay, so he decided to sell his company, to give up on the millennium eye, to live in nature and to dedicate his life to the study of butterflies.

Nobody ever guessed what caused these changes in our favorite yugioh people. To most people it will always remain a mystery…

End of Chapter 13!

End of YuGiOh: The Real Story!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
